


【盾铁】Shattered（灵魂伴侣AU）

by Eruskies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chinese Language, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruskies/pseuds/Eruskies





	【盾铁】Shattered（灵魂伴侣AU）

Shattered

 

001  
Steve Rogers的句子出现在他18岁那年。  
失去了双亲之后，在空荡荡的房间里他把瘦弱的身体蜷起来，句子在那个时候浮现在他的手腕上。  
你回家了，句子那么说道。  
Steve紧紧握住了手腕，咬紧下唇试图不让眼泪掉下来。那句子刚好在他需要的时候出现，无论Steve失去了什么，想必那个灵魂伴侣能够带他通向一个新的归所。  
他把句子珍藏起来，从此小心翼翼地等待着。  
Steve继续做着他认为正确的事情。加入了重生计划，Erskin博士死了，他成为了超级士兵，有了咆哮突击队的伙伴们，他一直在等待着那个给他家的人。

002  
Tony Stark的句子出现在他16岁的时候。  
他看到句子的内容的时候少有的哑口无言了。我爱你，那是句简单却又指向性模糊的句子。大学时那个叫Sunset的女孩那么对他说，他以为那是真的，结果看来那也只是他以为而已，长久以来接近他的人很少能有人真心对他说出这句话。Maria和Howard死了，他接下了Stark企业， 买下了Howard夫妇出事的那辆车的制造商，亲自改造了有缺陷的装置。  
20岁那年他开始不喜欢做一个Stark，接近那个身份的人千千万，却没有人能真心实意对他说出那句话。  
他在阿富汗被绑架，他靠一块汽车电池活了下来。造了钢铁侠，Obadiah Stane背叛了他。事情发生了很多，那个句子就被遗忘了很久。  
他继续彻夜在地下车库工作，他开始喜欢上当钢铁侠。句子的事情也许是上天给他开的一个玩笑，他给自己的心装上坚硬的外壳，就这样一天天地度日。

003  
然后，那一天的事情发生了。  
Tony工作了很久，久到他都不知道是什么时候，dummy在他脚边转，他起身舒展了下身体，视野有点模糊，最开始他以为那是他工作的太久了，然后他开始听到些奇怪的声音，由远及近，是吹奏乐吗？Tony很少听见这种有着久远年代感的音乐了，“Jarvis？”他皱起眉头，“你开了音响吗？有没有听到奇怪的音乐？”  
他忠诚的管家作出了否定的回答，Tony在房间里踱步“有人入侵了工作室？”。  
“房间内没有热源反应，也没有显示有人出发了警报，Sir。”  
Tony听到有人在谈话，然后一个男人的声音就这么响了起来：“谁在哪里？”。Tony被这突然出现的声音吓的把扳手掉到了地上，然后这清晰的落地声有让他吓的往后跳了一步，最后他站起身，他才知道这声音不是来自于他的工作室，是直接从他的脑海中响起来的。  
“你是谁？”Tony试图让自己明白发生了什么。

Steve刚从前线撤下来，正在休息的时候，那个声音就响了起来，先是敲敲打打的声音，和吵闹的、Steve没有听过的音乐，那声音由远及近，甚至盖过了他军队内部庆祝用的背景吹奏乐。Steve疑惑的转了一圈，他想知道这声音是由哪里传来的。接下来听到的是一个男人的声音，他转身看了下四周，这里只有他一个人，声音第二次响起来。“谁在哪里？”Steve问了一句，接着那声音就直接从他脑海里响了起来——他知道这种形容很怪，Steve从来没有经历过这种事情，铁器掉落在地面上的声音太过于清晰，然后一个男人说话了。  
“你是谁？”  
“我还想问你呢？你怎么在我的意识里？这是纳粹的新手段？”  
“纳粹？什么鬼？这都什么年代了？”  
“你不是40年代的人？”  
“等等——老兄，我不明白，首先你在我脑子里——我的天啊，还有你不知道这是2010年。”  
“2010年——”史蒂夫惊叹，“你来自未来？”  
“所以你是另一个我还是什么的吗？不，等等，你，你还是在美国的吧。”  
“新泽西，先生。”  
“哦，”Steve听到那边的人似乎一下子坐到了椅子上，“所以你是真实存在的，一个人在我脑子里——这真奇怪。”  
“对我来说也是。”Steve觉得他受到的惊吓不逊于对面的男人，但他本人就是个怪事，超级士兵，想想他见过的怪事也多了去了，这时候相对来说倒是冷静了一点，“我能听到你说话，就像我亲耳听到那样——但实际上你又不在这里，我是说我这里。”  
“是挺奇怪的，我还在接收信息中——等等，你们那冷吗？”  
Steve听到男人的问题他抬起头来看了下四周，快要入冬的美国东岸的鬼阴天，“在户外，是挺冷的。”  
“哦我感觉到了，”男人用极快的语速说道，他是一紧张就会这样说话的类型吗？从思考的速度上来看那是一个很聪明的人。“看来我们还有五感上的连接，就是我看不到你那边的世界。”  
“你刚刚说，你来自未来——那么，这场战争胜利了？谢天谢地。”  
“如果你说的是那场战争的话，那的确，未来是好的安心吧老人家，不过我们还是避免这种剧透比较好——按我的猜测的话这一般没什么好处。对了我还没问你叫什么呢？”  
“Steve。”  
“好吧，你可以叫我Tony，这可真奇妙。我跟一个老人家用灵魂在对话。”  
“很高兴认识你Tony。”  
“我也是——”  
那之后Steve也不知道还和Tony，那个奇怪的脑海里的新朋友，聊了什么。直到那条链接毫无预兆的突然断线了，他虽然慌了一下以为是Tony发生了什么，但隐约能感受到那条细细的链接还在冥冥中将他和另一个人连接在一起之后，他松了一口气，发现10月的新泽西已经下起了第一场雪。

004  
怪事还在发生。  
Steve——自从那天他的声音突然出现在脑海里，这个声音消失了好久，Tony知道他没走，因为他能感觉到那种脑海里有一部分和另一个人连接着的感觉。但Tony从不能主动去寻找，Steve好像也不能，他摸不到这个灵魂电话的触发条件，只能静静的等待他再次响起的时候。

有第一次就会有第二次。有第二次就会有第三次，Steve承认，和Tony聊天是种享受，正如Steve所想的那样，那个人十分的聪明，虽然他避免提起了很多未来有关的事情（Steve理解，只要他知道未来是好的，有像Tony这样的人存在就很满足了）。次数多了之后，Steve掌握了链接要成立之前的预兆，每次感觉他们之间的精神链接要建立起来的时候，Steve就会避开人群找到一个小角落里面。  
感受到那头的连接成功之后，Steve主动对对面打了声招呼。  
“嗨，”Tony说，这次他听上去冷静多了，“我有说过你的声音很好听吗？”  
“谢谢，呃，我想这是我们第几次，见面了？或者——”  
“精神链接。我调查了一些，奇怪而又罕见的现象，不知怎么的把我们连在一起了。所以，喝杯香槟庆祝下？”  
“你真是个有趣的人。”Steve躲开舞会的人群，他来到这个小酒吧的门外，已经很晚了路上没什么人，星星到是出奇的亮。“所以这些天你在干什么？”  
“还是老样子，没什么特别的。也就是做做发明什么的。”  
“做发明做到很晚吧。”Steve轻笑，Tony的声音每次都听起来特别的有活力，但跟他链接了感觉的Steve总能明白，那人习惯性的把自己搞得很疲惫。“你不怎么睡觉都。”  
那边的Tony沉默了会儿，Steve感觉到他好像撇了撇嘴，有点可爱的小动作，像是做坏事被发现了一样。“我有时候都觉得你就像我身边的一个影子。老实说这样我想起了一个人，虽然她总是对我很恼火。”

“看得出来她很关心你，是……女朋友吗？”  
“不并不是。”Tony简略的否认了，“但很重要，很难的有个关心我的人，我不想让她失望。”  
“你很幸运能遇到那么一个人。”  
“我也那么觉得。”

那之后的另一个晚上他们聊了纽约城，Tony说他是个未来学家，听着Steve讲那么多年前的故事总会提出些稀奇古怪的想法，而Steve不以为然。他们是完全不一样的人但却聊得很投机，而且他很庆幸洋基队在哪个年代都很受欢迎。又一个晚上他们聊了聊政治话题，Steve和Tony依旧争论不休，不同理念的讨论一直持续了一整个晚上，但Steve觉得格外的放松。只是Steve不喜欢和Tony提起物理话题，那时候Tony会说很多他听不懂的东西以及“剧透”，他佩服这个人的博学多才。  
他不懂他对Tony依赖究竟是什么感情，灵魂的相接让他一直能感受到一个鲜活的生命就隐藏在他的脑海里，给他温暖的力量。他一直想知道Tony到底是不是那个人，那个句子上指引的人，因为他们同样特殊的关系，Steve不能阻止自己去这么想，虽然Tony从没提起过那句话，但他和那个句子的存在一样，一直在提供给他坚持下去这一切难关的勇气。

然后直到有一天，他们终于聊起了句子的话题。  
那天Tony不是很对劲，Steve能感受到链接传来的阴沉的情感。  
“你在喝酒吗Tony？”Steve皱了眉头。  
“我曾想过手腕上的句子是什么意思。”Tony说，“但我想了下之后觉得那没有意义。我并不知道那会通向哪里，又有谁在哪里等着。”  
“这是件奇妙的事。”Steve试着握住自己的手，他想让Tony感受到至少一点点的温暖，“但那句子在我人生中最沉重的时候出现，那么恰好又那么的重要，就好像那个人会一直陪伴着我一样，每次看到手腕上那句子的时候，我就知道那个人一直在，他也许在哪里等着，我必须要很快找到他，告诉他我对他的思念，以及谢谢一直陪着我。”  
“因为我一直在流浪，”Steve笑着，“而我想有个归所。”  
Tony沉默了一会儿，然后他问：“你人生中的最后一刻想干什么？”  
“我不知道，我从没想过。时间不允许我思考这些。不过如果可以的话。”Steve笑着说“也许我想和你在一起。”  
他听到Tony笑了。

005  
他后来才知道Tony经历了一场大变，他几近死掉，Steve为此第一次对Tony生了气，但他其实很高兴Tony活了下来，因为他知道Tony生命里就是位斗士，他会去抗争，那个有趣的天才永远会用他的创造力去改变一切。就像他改变了Steve一样。

即使他都不知道Tony的姓氏是什么，他把自己的姓氏告诉Tony那天使得他沉默了好久，不过后来倒是没有了什么大碍。也许那涉及了Tony的隐私。

自从他们那天聊过对句子的话题之后，他们之间那种暧昧的关系越来越浓了。Steve不想拒绝那种感受，他对Tony的亲近感到很自然并且主动去需求，也能感受到Tony有同样的想法。他不知道什么时候也许他们就会说出口，但那一定不是现在，Steve的部队已经攻入了九头蛇的内部，这几天的乘胜追击对于战斗局势起到了可观的改善。

但他希望有一天，能够亲口告诉Tony，他对他的感受。

 

006  
再次接通的时候，Tony紧紧的屏住了呼吸，因为Steve那边流出的悲伤，无助几乎将要将他击倒，他试着去向steve那边传达着安慰和温暖。他不愿看到这么难受的Steve，那简直像是要把他的心也一并撕碎了一样。  
“Tony？”Steve的声音听上去是破碎的。  
“我在这呢，嘿，放轻松。发生了什么，Steve？”  
“我最好的朋友死了，”Steve的声音听上去充满了自责，“而我没能救他。”  
“这不是你的错。”Tony把手放在自己的心脏上，让他们都能感受到彼此的心跳，他希望这样能让Steve好受一点，就仿佛他陪在他身边。“我哪里也不会去的。”在长久的时间里他们就持续着这样的无形的相拥。Tony把Steve所有的无声的呜咽都包容了起来，直到Steve能好受一点。  
“明天我们要去决战了。”Steve说，“我可能——”  
“我知道你会拼上全力的，你一直都是这样不是吗。”Tony说，“祝你凯旋归来。”  
他感受到Steve那边似乎是下定了什么决心一样，然后一股温暖的温度落在了他的唇上。  
那么真实的触感。Tony一下子恍惚了，直到Steve嘴唇的温度停留了很久他才明白。  
“所以——你刚才是？”Tony无法控制自己露出笑容，“哇，这真的做到了。”  
“我一直想这么做了。”Tony知道Steve也在笑，“只是我不知道这到底行得通不，事实上那感觉好极了。”  
“我都想知道我们到底打破了几条物理定律了。”  
“我猜那一定都是我们这个年代还没有的知识，天才。”

这地方似乎已经不是他的工作室，Steve就在他身边的感触太过于强烈，他们在橘黄色的灯光下拥抱着，拥有着彼此的感触从来没有这么强烈。  
“谢谢你做的这些，Tony，这对我意义很大。”  
Steve最后这么说着，链接结束了。

 

007  
最后的通讯响起的太突然。  
Steve通讯很长一段时间都没有接通，而那链接也开始变得稀薄，这是以前从来没有过的现象，以至于Tony十分的紧张，他在工作室来回的转着，希望能让自己冷静下来想出办法，并且积极的想要取得Steve的联系。  
他必须知道Steve出了什么事，他不能没有他。

“谢天谢地，”Tony在感受到那边的人清晰的心跳的那一刻长舒了一口气，“你还在。怎么了，发生了什么？”  
“并不太好——”回答他的是steve越来越不清晰的声音，“我现在在一个飞机上，而我必须把它开进海里——我没有选择，如果不这么做的话很多人会死。”

Tony一阵目眩，他试图扶住什么。他在那一瞬间就明白接下来要发生什么，他早就知道了，Steve是美国队长，而他不能从那些描绘那个英雄的历史里知道，Steve到底回的来回不来。

“我会想办法的，不不不不要让链接断掉，Steve你要活下去。还有很多事情等着你去做。”他急切的说。

“没有别的办法了，没有时间了。Tony。”Steve的声音无奈而又坚定。“你是我最重要的人，Tony，你比任何人都重要。而我真的希望能够见你一面，我想亲口告诉你我对你——我十分爱你。”

所以这就是他们的最后了，Tony闭上眼睛让自己不再颤抖。这么多天拥有Steve的感觉促使他的感情快要一下子爆发出来，他知道Steve代表着什么。这一切真是傻透了。Tony想，他希望自己不要那么早崩溃，那个人一直是Steve，只能是Steve，证据从来不能更加明显，那个人只能是他。在这长久的时间里一直陪伴着的，一直没有离开，一直爱着他的Steve。

 

“活下去，”Tony说，他要自己笑着，他知道Steve感觉得到他在笑着，因为Steve把手放在了心口的位置，而Tony也能感觉得到，“约好了，大兵，等着你实现诺言。”

“到那时候，我有点想去跳支舞，如果我印象里的那个好地方还能一直在的话，也许我可以请你——”

 

“Steve？”  
他试图呼唤了一声。  
“嘿，Steve和我说说话。”  
但那已经没用了，他面对的空无一物的黑暗。

Steve的声音，心跳，他叫起Tony时嘴角上翘的弧度，那些现在已经不在了。

009  
Tony开始寻找。  
Tony并不好过。但他知道他必须过下去，即使他和Steve的相处现在看起来是那么的虚幻，只有那个约定现今还清晰的跟昨日一样。他试图回到北冰洋，小时候Howard也带他来过很多次，他们说好要带美国队长回家，而现在Tony望着一望无际的冰洋，终于也知道了当年老Howard怅然许久的背影的意义。

独眼的神盾局长叫他做了神盾局的顾问，我们会帮你找他，Nick Fury这样说道。Tony不喜欢这个人的做派，他一定是私下里就知道了Steve对Tony的意味着什么。

Tony并不是没有试着去过习惯没有Steve的日子过，有时候他停下来对着虚空说话，只想把那些无处说过的话全部都发泄出去，就仿佛下一秒他会落入一个等待已久的怀抱，然后那个人会告诉他：他回来了。

但那没有。  
而Tony还在继续做着钢铁侠。

Nick Fury打电话给Tony，说他们找到了他。  
那一刻他不知道如何形容，那些记忆——Steve还在的时候的记忆，那些话和温度，瞬间冲刷了他的意识。

Tony几乎没花什么时间就赶到了神盾局，他穿着盔甲去的，那套昂贵的盔甲被他丢在一旁，他冲进了美国队长所在的房间。

明明是第一次看到那个穿着制服的男人，却仿佛是结识了数十年的人。  
他把手抚上厚厚的冰层，隔着冰拂过男人脸，视野再次清晰起来的时候，屋子里唯一的窗户透进了一束阳光，而他就和他此生最爱的男人在一起。

 

010  
Steve的意识逐渐清醒。  
夏日暖煦的阳光从侧旁的窗户照进来。他的身子还很疲惫，但已经不再冰冷。有人在老式的收音机上放着，Steve记得他和谁约定过，  
在光的包围下，有人握住了他的手。  
那个人有着明媚的棕色眼瞳，而现在他温暖着Steve的手心，那双眼睛里全是思念和爱意，Steve突然间明白了。  
那是他思念了数十年，跨越了无数孑然一身的梦境，跨越了时空的阻拦，从数十年句子第一次出现开始就一直陪伴着他，和他用紧密的命运缠绕在一起的灵魂。他就站在这里，他们情不自禁的拥吻，他曾想过他们会有怎样的未来，但始终，在最后的最后，这个男人总是领他去往未来，去往他的归所的那个人。  
“你回家了。”Tony这么说道。

那个人只是Tony。  
一直都是Tony。

“我爱你。”Steve小声而坚定的对他耳语道。  
fin

bgm：Shattered－Trading Yesterday

free talk  
拖稿实在抱歉！（长跪不起  
感谢介介邀请我参与这么棒的本！祝本子大卖！  
宣传视频也要记得来看哦2333

Eruskies  
06/25/2016


End file.
